


Though My Mind Could Think I Still Was A Mad Man

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows that none of it is real. the voices, the maggots, none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though My Mind Could Think I Still Was A Mad Man

White walls, white sheets, white clothes.

If Sam saw anymore White he was going to go even more insane.

As it was, he had Satan sitting on his desk, legs kicking out like an impatient five year old.

"Sam! I know you can hear me."

When he started talking, Sam turned his back to him, curled up on the bed.

He covered his ear, and Lucifer just talked louder, hands smacking at the desktop just to make extra sound.

"Sammy, you're hurting my feelings. After all the fun we had, you think you can do me like this?"

Sam flinched at the reminder of what happened in Hell, and pressed his hands tighter to his ears.

He knew it wasn't real, that it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but he literally had the devil on his shoulder, and it was wearing him down.

He could still think and be rational, but he feared that it was only a matter of time before he really became a mad man.

And with Cas MIA, any hope of angelic help went out the window.

He finally fell asleep, a small respite from Luci's constant commentary.


End file.
